Teacher's Pet
by Lioness Amythest
Summary: It's Lily Evans final year at Hogwarts. Her world's turned upside down when she meets the handsome and steamy new DADA professor, James Potter. In turn she decides to play her game of seduction on him but what happens when it's not a game anymore? UPDATED
1. Seventh Year Begins

A/N: Oh wow, what a random story this is, it just popped in my head today. Lol like the title? Well umm here's to my new story and I will update OoB I will! Half of the chapter is almost done. I've loved the teacher/student stories with Lily and James and I've wanted to write one myself for awhile lately. So here it is.

April 2012: Hi :) Here is an edited version of this chapter.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's…

Teacher's Pet

Chapter One

Seventh Year Begins

* * *

A seventeen year old was walking slowly down a London sidewalk struggling with a large brown suitcase. The sun was beginning to cut through the haze of overcast clouds and it was starting to warm up as it usually did at the beginning of September.

She swiped her bangs to the side revealing enigmatic emerald eyes. Her hair was done up in a French braid and was loosely hanging behind her.

Lily Evans un-zippered the front of her suitcase and plunged her hand into it. Finally she found what she was looking for and she pulled them out. She slid the large brown sunglasses on her face and continued down the sidewalk with her humungous suitcase.

"It's so hot out." She said a loud as she blew a wisp of her layered bangs out of her face.

She had been wise in her choice of attire for that day. She figured it would warm up later on so she had simply worn a pair of navy shorts and a light blue tee. On her feet were her favourite silver flats.

That specific day was a day she'd been anticipating all summer but also came with a blend of nostalgia and sadness. She was a witch and attended the best school for witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. It was a wonderful day because she was finally returning to a place that embodied a sense of home. There were people there who she loved and cared for deeply.

Her parents had died when she was quite young and her only sister didn't make an attempt to maintain a relationship with her. Lily used to live with an old batty aunt but she moved out last summer when she had made enough money to cope by herself.

She worked at a fashionable muggle clothing store during the summer so she could save up money for her school books, clothing and bare necessities, really. She was on her own outside of school.

The reason why it was a bittersweet day was because it was the final year for Lily…at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it, time had flown and already she was beginning her last year at a school she had made her home. One affirming action had been decided, Dumbledore had made her Head Girl this year. She was surprised but happy nonetheless.

Lily looked at the small silver watch on her wrist and it read fifteen minutes to ten. Good thing she was nearing the train station because she did not want to miss the train like she had last year.

Her eyes caught sight of the sign of the train station and Lily slowly walked towards it cursing herself for stuffing it with so much useless junk…erm clothing.

"Liiiiiiiiiiily!" A hyper voice yelled out behind her and she turned around with a grin recognizing the voice. It was her best friend, Solah Elliot.

Her friend bounded up to her and gave her a tight hug. "Guess who I just saw?"

Lily sighed knowingly. "Jeremy Whitter?"

"You really are my best friend! Yeah and he has gotten really fit over the summer, just wait until you see him. Come on let's hurry and get a compartment so we can chat and catch up. So much has happened since last weekend." Solah said rushing forward her dark shiny hair swinging and catching the light of the sun. She turned around looking at Lily inquisitively.

"This bag weighs a bloody ton." Lily said in a cranky voice and she followed her friend to the gate.

Suddenly Lily felt a heavy arm sling around her shoulders and she looked up to see Colin Fennington. She slid out from beneath him and thrust him her suitcase with a grin on her pretty face.

"Carry it for me? It's so heeeeavy." Lily asked as she looked at him appreciatively. He had grown taller that summer and had acquired a dark tan that made his curly blonde hair glow.

"Sure Evans." He merely said and he followed her towards their gate, nine and three quarters.

Solah turned around and poked Colin in the arm and grinned flirtatiously. "I haven't seen you since Blake's party at the beginning of the summer. How've you been?"

Lily inwardly laughed as Colin lapped up all the attention Solah was giving him.

She waved to a bunch of her friends that she saw who were going through the barrier. Finally it was their turn. Lily, Colin and Solah went and stood next to the brick talking nonchalantly and suddenly they slid through the magical barrier.

"Thanks Col." Lily said and she took her wand out and silently said, 'Wingardium Leviosa' as she flicked her wand.

The suitcase floated in the air and it suddenly began to jerk a little faster than Lily intended and it smashed someone in the head. People started laughing and pointing at the suitcase and Solah was standing next to Lily laughing her head off.

"And you're in seventh year?" Solah asked increduously with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh shit, I can't get it to stop!" Lily said trying not to laugh as it banged into countless more people as she waved her wand at the floating suitcase. Surprisingly it kept on going, banging into the Slytherins and she wondered with a smile if it had a grudge.

Someone stepped in front of her and whipped his wand out. The suitcase zoomed towards Lily and stopped right in front of her.

"You might want to be a bit more careful with that suitcase, it seems to have a mind of its own." The tall boy said to her and Lily cocked her head at him trying to place him.

"Darren Telbot. I'm new here." He said politely and Lily smiled at him as he thrust his hand out to shake hers.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend Solah Elliot. Care to share a compartment with us?" She asked as she watched from the corner of her eye as Solah smiled flirtatiously at him.

Maybe her vulnerable friend would like this guy, he was way better than that loser, Jeremy Whitter. Frankly, that useless slug was a manwhore who dated girls just to sleep with them and then dump them shortly afterwards.

"Sure." He said smiling and Lily let Solah lead the way as she chattered to the new boy.

All of the Slytherins glared at Lily as she passed their compartments but she just glared back at them. _Pft, they think they can intimidate me. They've got it coming to them this year now that I'm Head Girl,_ she thought to herself as she stalked past their compartments.

The three of them found a compartment down at the end of the train and Lily put her suitcase underneath her side of the seat.

"I'm Head Girl." Lily suddenly said and Solah's eyes widened.

"What? That's awesome…but for some reason I thought that one from Hufflepuff was going to be Head Girl. She's a major Miss Goody Two Shoes and you always got detention with old Fresnerg." Solah said.

Lily looked indignant. "The only reason I got so many detentions last year was because he was such a prejudiced idiot who favoured the Slytherins. He would completely ignore everyone else in the class. It made me so angry that he was such a pig."

Solah had a grin on her face and she poked Lily. "Guess what? This year you won't have to put up with any of that anymore." Lily looked at her still fired up so Solah continued.

"We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Daddy was telling me yesterday!" She said excitedly and Lily's mouth dropped open.

"Wow. That has got to be the best news I have heard all summer. Who is it?" Lily asked happily. She was free of the old bastard!

Solah shook her head. "Not sure. He's young though and I think I heard Daddy saying he had went to Hogwarts himself. I hope he's fun to look at." Darren laughed and Lily shook her head and pretend shook her finger at her.

"I have to go and hold the meeting in the Prefects compartment. Be right back." Lily said rolling her emerald eyes as she slid outside of the compartment.

She found the room and pushed open the door. Her eyes sought across the room and she grinned at the guy she saw standing at the front.

"What's up Frank? Pretty wicked that we're Heads. I can't even believe it." Lily said and he nodded grinning as well as he leaned over to shake her hand.

"I know! Did you have a good summer Lily?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't bad. I worked a lot of it though, saving money and all that boring stuff. Saw you at Blake's party though with Alice." She said with a wink.

She laughed when she saw his cheeks redden. "Yeah she and I are sort of together."

People started filing into the room all of them staring at Lily and Frank and whispering as they went back to sit down in the compartment. There were four prefects for each house thus sixteen in total.

Lily shook her wand and a bundle of schedules went flying into the air and landed in front of each person.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Frank Longbottom. We're this years Head Girl and Boy. These are the schedules for patrolling the school and that's all this meeting is going to be about. We'll be scheduling another meeting probably halfway through October. Frank and I will be making sure that everyone's in their right spot for patrolling. Try not to forget or McGonagall will have your head!" Lily said warningly and everyone laughed at the truth of her last statement.

"Alright off you go." Frank said cheerfully and Lily slipped out of the compartment herself eager to return and chat with Solah and Darren.

"I was just telling Darren about our Quidditch team and how Gryffindor is the best." Solah said proudly and Lily nodded her head vigorously. She liked Quidditch and loved to cheer on her team with Solah.

"I think I'd like to try out for Gryffindor's team. I played back at the school I went to in Ireland. Dumbledore met with me over the summer because my mother wanted me to transfer to this school." Darren explained intelligently.

The three of them chatted the rest of the train ride about Hogwarts and the ins and outs Darren should know.

Lily felt her excitement mounting as the train came to a stop. She was finally returning to her home, to the warm large castle that was so inviting and fun to explore. She couldn't remember how many times her and Solah had gotten lost on their first week of school at Hogwarts.

She pulled on her black dark green lined cloak over her muggle clothing. Lily loved her cloak because the color was a brilliant contrast with her red hair and green eyes. It had been a Christmas gift from Solah two years ago.

"Ready? I'm starving." Solah said from the doorway and Lily nodded. This time she performed the spell that made her suitcase weigh like feathers and she picked it up and wondered why on earth she hadn't done it when she was walking down the street in London.

They headed towards the carriages led by the threstrals and Lily slid in it without seeing who was inside it. Luckily it was just a bunch of Gryffindor guys.

Colin, Jeremy (_Nasty prick,_ Lily thought to herself venomously) and Jordan Lee were seated inside. Solah introduced Darren to them and then the carriage was off rumbling up towards the castle.

Lily had a seat next to the window so she popped her head out and stared up at the castle above the dark lake. To some it looked eerie among the shadowy night but to Lily it reminded her of the only home she knew.

Her eyes sought out the scared/excited first years that were crossing the lake and she almost felt envious of them. They were just starting out at Hogwarts but they were bound to love it in time. Luckily for them, they had seven years left…

Lily faintly heard Solah telling everyone in the carriage that Fresnerg was leaving and the boys sounded pleased. The only ones who wouldn't be would be the Slytherins because every single one of them had been coddled by the old fool.

The carriage came to a stop and Lily jumped down from it and waited for Solah and Darren to join her.

She heard a group of people call her name and congratulate her on getting Head Girl. Lily just winked at Frank who was holding hands with a sweet faced Alice Prewett.

They made their way into the Great Hall and sat down at their long Gryffindor table. The rest of the school piled into the long hall and sat at their appropriate spots.

Lily looked up at the staff table and didn't see Dumbledore. She wanted to go and see if they had posted the Hogsmeade schedule out in the long corridor before the interchanging staircases.

"Be right back Sol." She whispered to Solah before slipping out of her seat.

Outside it was quiet, almost eerily so because whenever Lily had been there you could hear hundreds of footsteps echoing off the walls as everyone made their way to their rooms.

She walked down the corridor her eyes looking for the bulletin board that had notices posted on it.

Suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from a nearby classroom. It sounded like something was dragging itself across the floor because she heard a loud rattling.

Tentatively she looked around. She didn't see anyone in sight. Wasn't it her responsibility as the Head Girl to go and see what was in that room? It could be something that could be potentially harmful towards people in the castle.

With her mind made up Lily entered the classroom, her wand drawn. Her emerald eyes swept the room and suddenly she saw the thing, whatever it was.

It was a dark brown and hairless. It had little arms and legs and probing black eyes. Lily's heart started beating fast when it scuttled around and jumped up towards her.

Without thinking she yelled out in a clear voice, "Stupefy!" Bright light erupted from her wand and hit the creature straight in the chest. It fell backwards with a light clutter and Lily let out a sigh.

"Very impressive. It would have taken a very strong 'stupefy' to get that bugger. " A deep voice said from behind her and Lily spun around to face a young man. He was tall and dark haired with bright hazel eyes.

Lily cocked her eyebrow at the man. "Lily Evans…and you are-?"

"Professor James Potter." He said with a small smirk. She sensed his arrogant tone of voice immediately as he walked around her to his seat.

He placed something in his desk and then got back up. "Well Ms. Evans, you'll be seeing me later this week. I'm the new-"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, I know." Lily said interrupting him and he looked at her a little closer.

"There's a lot to learn especially during these dark times Ms. Evans." James said and Lily wrinkled her nose at his continued formality.

"Professor, my name's Lily." And with that she sauntered out of his classroom to return to the feast all the while her heart still beating fervently as it had been when she had first entered his classroom.

* * *

A/N: Yay edited chapter done! Please review :)


	2. First Class

A/N: Hello my friends! So sorry it has taken so long to get the second chapter out! That's what happens when you write the beginning of a story on a whim without any idea or thoughts of what might happen later on. Nevertheless enjoy and review please. I've developed a story and I'm ready to update again : )

Disclaimer: It definitely all belongs to the wise JK Rowling

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Two

First Class

* * *

The arrival of the intelligent and refreshingly young James Potter as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a positive change for staff and students of Hogwarts.

James had previously attended Hogwarts and so he knew almost all the teachers fairly well. You could say he had gotten to know a lot of them through the numerous detentions he, Sirius, Remus and Peter had served during their time at the old school.

Of course there were those who secretly loved the spunk and energy that the Marauders had brought to the castle and so they were quite delighted to find James Potter as an addition to their team.

It was odd for them to think of him as one of their own peers but many welcomed him enthusiastically, including Albus Dumbledore. He so revealed this sentiment during an evening walk back from supper the night before classes commenced at the school.

"I trust that you are finding your new quarters acceptable?" Dumbledore inquired looking sideways at James through his half-moon glasses with a smile.

James smile broadened and he allowed a small nod. "Yes it is quite charming. Still I did feel a sense of nostalgia this evening when I did not join all the students as they returned to their common rooms. I miss Pad- I mean Sirius, Remus and Peter. It's even stranger that I won't be seeing their familiar faces here every morning to torment the teachers or peers. Now I'll be the one being tormented."

Dumbledore chuckled and inclined his head to one of the blushing ladies in a portrait waving to him.

"I very much doubt that James. I think all the students will take quite nicely to you."

Dumbledore seemed to think of what he just said and then he opened his mouth again. "Now James, I must make it very clear that you aren't to show any preference towards the Gryffindors or any animosity towards any other houses that you might have held…when you were a student here."

James smiled and kept his eyes void of any emotion that he was feeling. That would be the only difficult rule to follow while working at Hogwarts as a teacher. He wasn't allowed to have any favorites or as they call it, teacher's pets among his prized Gryffindors , nor was he allowed to bully the Slytherins. Oh the injustice of it all…

Students reveled at being taught by the infamous Marauder and so the vast student population was quite eager to experience their first class with Professor Potter. Course they weren't the only ones eager for classes to begin.

Teachers wanted to see how one of the famous marauders would fare in the place of a teacher teaching students and get his own taste at up and coming tricksters.

Yes, you could say all of Hogwarts would be watching and waiting impatiently for classes to begin on Monday.

C

The evening was waning on but the girls in the seventh year dormitory were all still awake and chatting. Alice was sitting on her bed with her pajamas and orange wool socks on (who she professed her grandmother had made them so it was her duty to wear them at least once a year), recounting her night out with Frank. A dreamy expression clouded her face as she chatted to an audience of Solah and another girl, Francesca Porter the last seventh year Gryffindor.

Lily was still unpacking her suitcase and her thoughts of course were on her first encounter with their new Professor.

The room had gone quiet and Lily looked up, breaking out of her reverie and found the three girls staring at her expectantly, waiting.

"Yeees?" Lily asked wondering what they were all staring at her for.

Solah sighed and nodded to the other girls. "Lost in her thoughts again. I asked you what you were planning on wearing tomorrow."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I haven't really planned anything. Why, special bloke I should be aware of?"

Francesca laughed and Solah nodded mysteriously, her blue eyes darkening. "Oh yes, Lily dear. He goes by Professor Potter and we have him first thing after lunch tomorrow, and lucky for us our last period of the day. How does that sound for a special bloke?" And Solah broke out in a peal of laughter.

It was a bit ironic. The girls had never had a young male professor before who was so handsome. If they were honest with themselves, he was more attractive than their fellow seventh year boys and who could blame them to enjoy the bit of eye candy during their year of NEWTS? With all the combined stress of homework and tests during their final year?

They definitely deserved it.

"I see. Maybe I should put some extra effort eh? I was just planning on wearing this old ratty jumper." Lily said pulling out a rather appealing jumper, quite the contrary to what she'd said about it. Its dark grey hues melded together with her auburn hair and darkened her emerald eyes. It came a little above the knees and she would wear black tights with it.

Alice smiled and Francesca rolled her eyes. "How ratty indeed. You wouldn't happen to have any other drab clothing in there that you might be able to lend to a friend in need?"

Lily laughed and waved her hand to her wide suitcase. "Full of lovely muggle clothing which I erm… bought with most of my pay check this summer. Sure, go ahead."

Solah bounced off Alice's bed and twirled around the room until she finally fell back onto her bed.

"I so missed chats like these! Ah I can't wait for our first class with Professor Potter. Too bad for you Alice, you're only allowed to look." Solah said wickedly and Lily laughed at Solah's implication.

"Like we would ever get a piece of him. He's our teacher! Maybe if we got him drunk but can you imagine how awkward it would be in the morning? _Best shag I've had in a long time. See you in class_! during which my head would be pounding with a dreadful headache and at break I'd be dashing out to relieve my stomach of its contents." Lily said laughing at the irony of it all and the ridiculousness that they were speaking of.

All the girls joined in the laughter and Alice pretended to pout. "I'm completely satisfied with Frank. He is so lovely…"

Lily giggled. "There she goes, getting ooey gooey on us."

Solah threw a pillow at Lily and Francesca emerged from Lily's suitcase with a pair of brown slacks and a top.

"Come now, beauty sleep is what we need. We want James Potter to be begging us for our answers tomorrow in class." Francesca said dryly.

Lily snorted. "That would be rather interesting. Hmm. Goodnight girls."

C

"Wakey wakey!" Lily said evilly as she flicked her wand at the long curtains that concealed the morning light.

Alice was already up and Francesca was brushing her blonde hair. Solah grumbled and pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out the light and the noise.

Lily pulled out her wand and thought for a moment and then nodded her head with a wicked grin.

She flicked it lightly and the blankets flew off Solah as she rose in the air above her bed. Lily laughed and Francesca joined her as they watched Solah flail in the air momentarily, cursing loudly at Lily.

Lily dropped the spell and Solah fell to her bed with a bounce.

"Liiiiiiiiiiily! I was having a rather spectacular dream."

"Did it include Professor Potter?" Francesca asked her lips twitching.

Solah shrugged her shoulders mysteriously. Lily put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"You HAVE to tell us now Solah! How dare you not give us the dirty details." Lily said.

Solah just shook her dark head and headed to the bathroom with a saunter. "We should show Darren around, you know seeing as he is new."

With that the bathroom door closed and Lily laughed understandingly. Darren hm? That's probably who Solah had been dreaming about. Lily felt light-hearted because this was a good sign, that her friend was interested in Darren and hadn't mentioned Jeremy. It was time she found someone good enough for her.

Lily wriggled into her grey jumper and pulled on the silky tights. She poked the silver hoops through her ears and then slid into her black shoes.

"Ohh la la, I see our little Lily already wanting to please the Professor. Not for bonus points hm?" Solah said with a wink to the other girls.

Francesca snorted. "Like she'd need them."

Alice laughed and patted Lily on the shoulder consolingly. "You look nice Lily. That's what they're really trying to say."

Lily shook her fist at the other two girls. As they walked down to breakfast she wondered curiously if what Solah had said was true. Was she really trying to attract their handsome professor's attention? Nah, it couldn't be. It was all just a good bit of fun.

C

The girls entered the Great Hall later during that day for lunch. They were halfway through their first day of their final and seventh year at Hogwarts and they'd already sensed that it wasn't going to be an easy year by any means.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's not even the end of the first day and I want to drop out." Solah said melodramatically as she drank down a glass of cold water at the lunch table.

Lily nodded sympathetically. Seventh year was not going to be a picnic. If she had thought sixth year or her OWL year had been difficult and trying, then she was in for a surprise this year. She felt like she had forgotten everything she'd learnt over the past summer. She wasn't able to practice because unlike all the others her birthday was after seventh year started. Her birthday was on the 27th of September.

She was somewhere near the top in most of her classes but still she could foresee the inevitable late nights of homework and projects, caffeine acting in as her only companion during those late nights.

Alice smiled. "Well look at the bright side, we have Professor Potter this afternoon. Life can't be that bad!"

Francesca pulled her dirty blonde locks into a ponytail and nodded. "Yes and we'll all discover with great disappointment that Professor Potter is secretly gay. Of course he'll load on tons of homework causing us to schedule private extra help lessons with him but won't get any satisfaction out of them because we'll only be able to look."

Lily burst into loud laughter at this and the other girls joined her. She clutched her sides from laughing and then turned to the other girls, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Can you imagine? That would be a world catastrophe. Seriously! I mean I've been looking forward to this since Solah told me that the old grump had left."

"Well I don't know if I'd go that far but it definitely would be a disappointment." Francesca said with a hint of a grin.

The girls sat back in their chairs feeling slightly less stressed and in better spirits as they ate their lunch. Lily was munching on her chicken sandwich when Solah poked her.

"Look, there he is! Daaaaarren!" Solah yelled out across the Great Hall to the boy who had been chatting with Professor Flitwick.

Lily watched with interest as Professor Potter, who had been talking to Professor McGonagall turn towards the commotion and Lily looked away before he could see that she had been staring at him.

"I'm a pro." Solah said with a grin, her blue eyes sparkling

Francesca snorted and Alice laughed lightly, all of them watching as Darren headed towards their table with a grin on his face.

"Comment savez?" Solah asked with a flirtatious grin.

Darren just smiled and said, "I'm Irish, not French Solah. Mais je suis bien."

Lily had begun laughing when Solah had spoken French and finally calmed down enough to look over at Solah.

The girl was looking starry and proclaimed dramatically, "I think I'm in love!"

"Why because you made a fool out of yourself and he didn't say you were stupid?" Francesca asked bluntly and Solah just shook her head, probably selectively deciding not to hear what her 'friend' said.

"He can speak French! That's so sexy. The language of love." Solah said now staring over to where Darren had sat with a few of the other seventh year boys.

"I'm going to go sit with Frank. See you guys in class." Alice said smiling mischievously as she got up.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Francesca called to their shy friend and Lily snorted with laughter.

"What wouldn't you do?" Solah asked with a roll of her eyes then held up her hands in defense when Francesca quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You know Lily was dying to ask that question too!"

Lily laughed as she looked up to the head table. Professor Potter was no longer in sight. "Looks like our teacher has gone to his class in advance to prepare for us. Shall we go now?"

Francesca shook her blonde head. "Nah. I think we should arrive in last. He might notice us all better that way."

Solah turned to their friend and nodded approvingly. "Wicked plan. I hope Darren saves me a seat by him."

Lily continued to finish her sandwich musing about what the afternoon held for them. She waved to Frank and Alice as they left the Great Hall to get to the class.

The students in the Great Hall were clearing out save for a group seated at Slytherin's table and the girls. Lily glanced down at her schedule to see who they would be required to share their delectable Professor with. Ravenclaw's, not bad.

"Alright, I think it is time." Francesca said as the girls gathered up their books and headed towards the familiar classroom.

Lily turned around when they'd gotten to the door and said with a grin, "Here we are."

The three of them walked into the classroom and were shocked to find that the class nearly filled and the lesson already begun.

"Good of you to join us ladies. Take a seat in the remaining spots please." Their Professor said politely and Lily looked around the room for the available seats.

Solah had already claimed the seat next to Darren, and Francesca with the spot next to Alice and Frank. Lily looked around and found that the only seat left was right in front of the Professor's desk, which obviously was never a popular option.

"Great." She mumbled as she walked to the front and placed her bags on the desk.

"Anything wrong Ms. Evans?" He asked, his eyes watching her carefully and Lily noticed he was still as formal as ever.

"No, I was just surprised to find the class had already started seeing as we still have a few minutes until midday break is done." Lily said, locking her eyes with him and not wavering under his hazel stare. Something stirred in her stomach and she swallowed slowly.

A few of the kids tittered in the background spiking Lily's confidence as she sat down. "Yes well it appeared to me that everyone was here. Do try to come to class earlier next time and not last minute."

Lily smiled and gritted her teeth to prevent her from saying anything else as she turned around to lock eyes with Solah and Francesca. They were currently trying to hide their laughs and so she whirled around. Traitors. It was rather unfair of him to pick on her.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I guess I will recommence. My name is James Potter and as most of you already know I also went to this school. I just graduated a few years ago. I am still studying to become an Auror and have come here to teach at Hogwarts for part of my training. I will try my best to teach you how to defend yourself against the dark arts and will try my best to stick to the Ministry's guidelines. But if we get off topic, I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem." He said this all with a dignified manner and Lily felt like rolling her eyes.

"Now, we'll go through the list of names and then I'll give you a brief outline of what we will be doing in this course." He said finally smiling and Lily saw a glimpse of a young man who was just trying to be a teacher.

She sighed in relief as she dug in her bag for parchment and a quill so she could copy some notes. He began to pass out some pamphlets and when he came to her desk their eyes met briefly for an instance. Lily noticed how vibrant his hazel eyes really were.

"Thank you, Professor." She said smiling and he merely nodded as he turned away from her to face the rest of the class.

For the next forty five minutes he talked of his past experiences with the Dark Arts, and his own courses at Hogwarts in DADA.

Lily found herself listening with great interest of his experience with training as an Auror. She hadn't ever really thought about what she was wanted to do with her life after Hogwarts. She knew she obviously wasn't going to be a doctor, one of her dream occupations as a child before finding out she was a witch.

Now it seemed this question loomed even closer seeing as she was in her final year. Maybe she'd do some research later on the occupation of an Auror.

"Professor?" Solah called out from where she was seated with Darren, a wicked smile on her face.

"Yes, Ms. Smith?"

Lily turned around grinning, wondering what her mischievous best friend was about to ask their professor.

"You're only a few years older than us right? What's it like teaching us?" Solah asked sweetly and Lily couldn't keep the wide smile off her face at Solah's bravery or brazenness.

Lily kept her face down for a few moments trying to get control of her facial expression as James himself laughed.

"Yes, I am only a few years older. I feel I should be sitting down with you, not being the one teaching you all and talking up here about things that make me want to fall asleep. Don't worry, in the next few weeks classes should start to get more interesting." The class broke out into appreciative laughter as he grinned roguishly.

After the laughter had died down and he had gone back to teaching Lily could have sworn she heard Francesca whisper as an afterthought, "Yeah especially in our tutoring sessions."

She let out a loud laugh without thinking and their Professor turned towards her. "Is there something funny that you'd like to share with us Ms. Evans?"

So he liked to put people on the spot. She could handle that. "Oh no, Professor. It's hardly anything appropriate to share in class." Lily said, her emerald eyes locked onto his.

He quirked an eyebrow at her inquiringly but she just shrugged her shoulders lightly before returning to her notes, a small smile playing at her lips.

Ten minutes later after copying down some new defense spell definitions that they should know for next week Professor Potter vanquished the notes on the board.

"Class dismissed! I expect you all to have picked one of these spells and be able to perform it in your next class."

Lily looked at the intricate list and then looked back up at him to see if he was serious. Apparently so. He had the shadow of an arrogant smile playing at his lips.

"Sure thing Professor Potter." Lily said in a sarcastic tone and she gathered up her books to leave the room.

When she found her friends outside the classroom they were chattering eagerly about the class. "How about it? I should have just flat out asked him how old he was, shouldn't I have Lily? You two definitely have chemistry. Don't you think Francesca?"

"I certainly think so. I found myself quite entertained."

"Yeah and I heard your comment about the tutoring lessons. That's why I laughed out loud." Lily said to them, her eyes shifting past her in a paranoid manner to see if the Professor was nearby.

"It was pretty funny wasn't it? That joke worked to your slight disadvantage seeing as you were nice and close to him. But I'm sure from now on you'll be able to use it to your advantage." Francesca said grinning.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I just hope he chills out a bit. He seems relaxed one minute but then gets all serious on us the next minute."

Alice had rejoined them and said fairly, "Well he is a few years older than us. He needs to demonstrate that just because the age difference isn't that significant he still is our teacher and we have to respect him."

"That's exactly it. Alice right?" A deep masculine voice said behind the girls and Lily turned around her eyes wide.

There he was, leaning against the door with his cloak off, a smirk gracing his face. Lily immediately checked out what he was wearing. A dark blue cashmere sweater and a pair of fitted grey slacks. Without the cloak he looked to be about their age and available.

Before she knew she was doing she reached out a hand to feel quality of the material of his sweater. His expression changed and his head jerked down to look at her small hand on his hard chest, Lily noticed. She felt Solah giggle next to her.

"That's a really nice sweater."

Their professor let out a gruff laugh at this. "Thanks Ms. Evans. Glad to know I'm dressing appropriately."

Solah jumped in. "Oh yes, Professor. Very well."

"Well I'll be off. Have a good rest of your afternoon ladies." He said inclining his head towards them.

Lily shook her head in disbelief at her brazenness and turned to see Francesca smiling.

"What?"

"This year is going to be very interesting. I can see it already."

* * *

A/N: Hi :) Edited: May 3rd, 2012

Review please!


	3. Games

A/N: Ohmygosh I'm so sorry for how long this has taken. It took me FOREVER to adjust to school this year but I'm done so that's good. I hope this chapter makes up for it and then I'll get working on the next chapter for Out of Boundaries.

Thanks for the reviews xoxo!

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Three

Games

* * *

It was later that day, after their first encounter with 'Professor' Potter, when Solah bounced over to Lily in the common room rather exuberantly. Lily raised her eyebrows at her seemingly over excited friend.

"Guess what? Quidditch tryouts, want to go down to the pitch and watch? I heard our favorite sexy delicious professor will be there!" She said giggling and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Professor Slughorn's going to be there? Come to think of it, I've never really contemplated using those adjectives to describe him. Oh no, maybe you are talking about Flitwick! I'm so excited now, it is a perfect opportunity to have a good old chat with them. I'll go down with the excuse of watching tryouts but really we will have an engaging conversation regarding the direction of my future. Which by the way, I'm in the dark about. My idea of fun." Lily said sarcastically in a pretend excited voice.

"Ok that was so not funny, more like depressing. And duh I'm talking about Professor Potter." Solah said grinning as they headed out of the common room.

Lily just wrinkled her nose. "I think your reference to Potter was sick."

Solah just laughed, her eyes brightening as she did. "Oh no you didn't Miss Lily Evans, you liked it AND agreed with me. I know you too well."

"Suuuure Solah, whatever you say."

"No, whatever you say Lily. You're just playing hard to get…or you know what I mean" Solah said wrinkling her forehead trying to figure out the expression that she had just used.

The two friends got past the troublesome and interchanging staircases then headed through the Great Hall where they found Francesca chatting with Colin.

"Francesca, guess who is going to be down at the pitch?" Solah inquired with the same breathless excitement in her voice.

"You're kidding me, right?" Francesca drawled and Lily tried to hide her smile from Solah. At least somebody would tease Solah with her. Potter was hot but she had a feeling his ego didn't need to grow any larger than it already was, what with all the flirting and avid attention that many of their female peers were sending his way.

Solah looked incredulous. "What d'you mean am I kidding? Have you seen how fit he is in those old quidditch magazines?"

"Um no, because I don't read old outdated quidditch magazines." Francesca replied dryly and Solah threw up her hands in the air with a sigh as if at a lost on how to convince their friend of their professor's apparent sexiness in the past.

"You must be missing out on a lot from this reaction Fran." Lily said laughingly as Solah marched on ahead linking her arm with Lily and beckoning Francesca to follow them.

The day was sunny but with a certain cold edge to the air. Lily relished the refreshing cool air that breezed on past her and the girls. The walk to the pitch was pleasant and Lily waved enthusiastically to Hagrid who was watering some hundred plants in his garden.

The pitch had at least a hundred people down there including people on the grounds and in the stands. Lily looked incredulously around at the amount of people and then turned to Solah.

"What's with all the people here? There's never been this many for a tryout. Expecting a fight to break out?"

Solah sighed but had a triumphant look on her face. "Lily, aren't you supposed to be the smart one? What do you think all of these girls are doing here?"

"Ohhh. Right. Well I wouldn't have figured that out seeing as I'm not the one thinking Potter's the hottest bloke Hogwarts has seen in a long time."

"Eh? Who said anything about hot?" Francesca said evilly and Lily smacked her arm lightly with her hand.

"I'm never going to win with you two am I?" Lily asked rolling her emerald eyes.

"No, you're not. Just face it, you think he's hot as hell and you'd jump at the chance to—" Solah began brightly but Lily cut her off.

"Let's go sit down shall we? Just closer to the pitch so it looks as if we're actually here to root for Darren and Colin."

Solah just shook her head as she stage whispered to Francesca, "She's doing it again. Self-denial is what I call it."

Lily shook her head but smiled. To try and curb their annoyingly superior smiles she yelled, "Hi Col! Hey Darren!"

She bounced off to chat with them, her skirt bouncing behind her and her burgundy tie flying about in the air, leaving Francesca and Solah behind.

"Sup Lily?" Colin said when she reached the Gryffindor boys.

She shrugged her shoulders and said jokingly, "Just came to say hi and good luck cause you're gonna need it."

Colin just laughed. "No way, Potter was giving us some tips that are going to be useful. For first season's game we'll definitely flatten Slytherin."

"Wicked, I can't wait. Well I'm gonna go sit down with the girls." She said with a wink before whirling around, her red hair flying about and blending harmoniously with the autumn foliage.

Her eyes roved across the stands until her eyes caught a delirious Solah and a sardonic looking Francesca. Seated between them was their precious DADA (A/N: Ahhaa…..) professor, Potter.

Maybe she'd give the girls something to chat about since they'd been teasing her about how she denied he was fit and hot. Why not play it up? And play the game of seduction.

"Hello, Professor." Lily said her bright emerald eyes focused on his warm hazel ones that were now looking up at her as she smiled brightly down at him.

"Lily." He replied pleasantly, his hazel eyes unabashedly looking her up and down then returning to her eyes.

"Lily, Professor Potter was just telling us some stories from when he went to Hogwarts. Sit down." Solah said moving over so Lily had to sit down directly beside him.

She smiled at Solah and sneakily pinched Francesca from behind who still had that sardonic expression on her face.

"I'm sure they are amusing. You've only been out for a few years? You must miss it." Lily asked charmingly a small grin playing on her lips. Next to her Solah laughed but semi gracefully turned it into a coughing fit. Francesca just turned to Lily and quirked an eyebrow, a smile still on her face.

Professor Potter grinned wolfishly and Lily caught sight bit the still young rogue in him. "Yes. I do miss it. I feel weird standing up in front of a classroom teaching. But I suppose I'll get used to that, and giving out detentions for disrupters like you."

Lily quirked her eyebrows and laughed, her melodious laugh ringing loud. "Oh really? What have you planned for me Professor Potter?"

Francesca shifted next to her and Lily could just imagine her grinning. Course Solah was looking at Lily directly and winking at her to continue.

"Oh something terribly dark and sinister of course." He replied airily and her heart thumped unevenly for a moment when she locked eyes with him.

How odd. To feel such attraction to a teacher, her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher no less. And she was just realizing how true Solah's earlier words were.

"So Professor, what exciting things are we going to do this year? It is our final year after all." Solah said her perky smile lighting up her face.

Lily barely heard his answer as she was so engrossed in her own thoughts and musings of this latest revelation. Even so, she was distinctly aware of how their professor was leaning towards her slightly so that her forearm was lightly brushing his.

Her face was beginning to flush and so she suddenly bolted up. "Um I forgot, I was supposed to give Dumbledore the prefects patrolling schedule. I'll see you girls later…Professor Potter."

It was off the top of her head but it was partially true. Lily wanted to get out of there quickly before he read anything off her.

Solah widened her eyes and tried to silently communicate something but Lily just waved and turned around, somehow still aware of the hazel eyes that followed her till she slipped out of sight.

C

"Yeah and right after you left he left. Like I'm not even kidding." Solah said sincerely as she buttered a roll.

It was supper time at Hogwarts and the girls were in the Great Hall eating. Lily was getting the low down on what happened after she had left.

She grinned. That was good. "Uhuh. Well who ended up making the team anyways?" She was going to play it nonchalant and later reveal her plans to the girls.

"Oh the usual. But Darren got on the team." Francesca said, obviously impressed.

Solah nodded her head fervently. "He's really really good. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets top position as Chaser on the team. Colin's Keeper again."

"Wow." Lily said but her mind wasn't present, her eyes wandering as well. James was enigmatically telling a story to McGonagall and Flitwick who were both listening with avid attention.

"So what have we planned tonight? Wanna sneak out to the bar or to Whiskey's in London?" Lily asked spontaneously her body suddenly yearning for real excitement.

Solah squealed. "Oh yes, let's do it."

"Which one?" Francesca asked, her eyes brightening considerably at the prospective night.

"The one in London? The magical one though. We'll be less likely to be caught if we go to that one rather than a pub in Hogsmeade." Lily said practically.

Solah was suddenly laughed uproariously. "Head Girl. I can't believe Dumbledore made you Head Girl! Some Head Girl you are!"

C

"Tonight Sirius? It's a school night. I can't go out. Come on, I'm trying to be responsible and mature. It's already hard enough with all these cocky teenage boys and flirtatious girls." James said in a frustrated tone as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

Sirius looked up at him from the fireplace. "No. This proves to me that you're in need of a night out. You need to tell your boys how life at Hogwarts as a professor and what better night? The magical one downtown in London. Don't be late."

Before James could protest Sirius's head disappeared. James sighed. "I'm so not cut out for this teaching thing."

C

* * *

A/N: Pleease review. Please?

Edited May 2012


	4. Club

A/N: Woow I've missed writing about Lily and James. _Sigh._ I wish they were my characters hahaha. Go JKR for making Harry's parents cool and fun to write about lol. Alright enjoy and thank you all SO much for the reviews for last chapter. They really inspired me.

Disclaimer: All JKR's.

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Four

Club

* * *

The girls were up in their dorm room getting dressed when Alice walked in through the doorway her eyes shining.

"Wow. You're really in love aren't you?" Francesca asked as she caught sight of Alice's dreamy expression.

Alice nodded, her brown curls tumbling side to side. "I am. He's so…kind and understanding. We are going to study together tonight."

"Study, puhlease, be real Alice." Lily snorted as she stripped off her school uniform until she was standing in her pale green bra and white boy shorts.

Solah bounded out of the bathroom and had obviously overheard their conversation. "So I guess that means you won't be sneaking out with us to London's hottest club tonight?"

Alice looked at them with her wide brown eyes. "You guys are sneaking out already? It's just the first week!"

"She's the one who suggested it." Solah said pointing to Lily and darted out of the way from the flying shoe chucked at her.

"Some Head Girl she is huh Alice?" Franscesa commented and Alice laughed uncertainly as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Don't you worry, I'll be a damn better Head Girl than Katie Sparrow was last year. You can be sure of that." Lily said passionately her hands folded across her chest.

Alice laughed. "I seriously can't believe you guys are sneaking out already! What are you going to do come October? Sneak away to Paris for the evening?"

"Hey that's not a bad idea…" Solah said her hands stroking her chin thoughtfully but then laughed when she saw Alice's affronted expression.

"Only kidding Alice. Seriously, Frank's gotten you all serious and proper. Come with us won't you?" Solah pleaded, her hands taking Alice's.

Alice shook her head a soft smile playing on her lips. "Not tonight. But I might join you if you go to Paris."

Lily laughed. "You go girl. Enjoy your boyfriend, he's amazing."

Alice grinned gratefully at Lily and then the girls proceeded to change out of their uniforms and figure out outfits to wear that evening.

Lily bounded to the bathroom letting her hair tumble out of its ponytail. She climbed into the shower and started it, allowing the hot water to run down her unclothed body. She washed her hair with her signature coconut shampoo and then washed herself with the same scented soap.

Once she finished she shaved her legs and then got out of the shower. She took a towel and wrapped it around her head. She smiled in the mirror at new look.

Lily poked the door open and walked out of it, the steam following her.

"Oh sexy, love the turban. Bet Professor Potty would too." Solah said winking her brown eyes at Lily.

"Ew. Potty? That just totally ruined the hot steamy image of him." Lily said as she wrung out the water in her hair.

Francesca laughed. "Steamy? Hot? You've come a long way in just a few days Lily. He sure softened your heart."

Solah snorted. "Yeah what happened to all this, 'He is so not hot'! I know you better than that. And look at you now, pining for him."

"I wouldn't exactly call what I'm saying is pining for him." Lily said rolling her emerald eyes as the girls laughed.

"Sure, you'll be pining for him soon enough." Solah said confidently and Lily stuck her tongue out at her.

"Real mature Lily. Total winner for a man who's already four years older than you." Franscesa said grinning sardonically.

Solah nodded her dark brown head, now in curls, which bounced up and down with her motion. "Yeah you're gonna need to work on that whole maturity thing."

Lily gave them both the finger then turned to Alice. "Alice help me! They're gangin' up on me."

Alice was just laughing, her hands clutching her stomach. Lily began to laugh too and then sat down next to their sweet friend.

"You're the only sane one here. I advise you not to hang around these two because they are a bad influence." Lily said pretend seriously.

Solah grinned. "Least we're mature and act our age."

"Ouch." Francesca said and Lily gave them the finger again.

"Shaddup. I'm plenty mature." She said defending herself.

They all laughed at that and then began to finish getting ready. Lily blew dried her hair straight with a simple charm from her wand and then focused on her makeup. She usually went really light and natural during school days but tonight she wanted to go for a more exotic look.

She outlined her eyes with creamy violet and then applied a light violet eye shadow to soften the look. Her emerald eyes were popping against the complimentary color and she grinned. She smoothed out her skin with a light powder then applied the dark brown mascara on her already long but light lashes.

"Holla, sexy." Solah said from behind her and Lily pouted in the mirror.

Lily slipped into her outfit. She had picked out a dark denim miniskirt and a glittering gold sequined tank top that brought out the sparkle in her eyes and complimented her red hair.

Lastly she slipped into her gold flats and then fastened on a pair of dangling gold earrings that each had a sparkling dark green gem in the middle.

"How old are you supposed to be again?" Francesca asked from behind her.

"I'm trying to look older for my age. Is it working?" Lily asked enticingly her lips curving into a seductive smile.

"Oh yes. Parfait." Solah said grinning and then turned to look in the wall length mirror the girls had fastened in the room.

Solah's hair was short and bouncy in their dark brown curls. She had on sparkling studs and a short navy dress that brought out the blue in her eyes. On her chest rested a sparkling silver chain choker.

"Check. You look hot. Let's inspect Francesca now." Lily said grinning as she pulled Solah out of the mirror and they shoved Fransesca in front of it.

Their friend's dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she had straightened her bangs to hang straight across her forehead. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow tube top. She had fixed a pair of dangling silver hoops in her ears and had a few silver bangles on both wrists.

"Hottie number two. Okay I think we're good." Solah said grinning and they all smiled together at their reflections in the mirror.

For a moment Lily felt her mind reeling back to the memories she had shared with these girls over the past few years. Now when looking in the mirror she couldn't get over at how much older they really did look. They had all done an incredible amount of growing in the past seven years and she couldn't imagine a life without them after Hogwarts.

But Solah was snapping her out of her reverie so she couldn't brood too long. "I got us a bottle of fire whiskey, tradition does call our names. Shall we all have swig before we go out to the hottest nightclub London has to offer us?"

Lily laughed delightedly. "How'd you get this?"

Solah shrugged her shoulders delicately. "Daddy has quite the assortment of drinks at home. He always has a full bar because people are always dropping in from the Ministry of Magic."

She continued, "But I thought good old fire whiskey would be exactly what we need to loosen our nerves and set us free. How bout it?"

Francesca grinned. "Nice one."

"Alice, do you want a drink?" Lily asked their quiet friend who was writing in her diary at her bedside.

Their friend shook her head smiling at them and then went back to writing in her diary. Lily nodded to Solah who had just taken a long swig from it.

"To tonight." Lily said as she took the offered bottle and took a long swig of it, reveling at the burning sensation and the growing excitement for the night.

"Tonight." Francesca agreed and she drank after Lily.

"Alright. Ready now?" Solah asked and the two nodded.

"See ya Alice. Be a good girl. Actually no be a bad girl. We're being bad girls tonight so you get to be one too. Bring back lots of stories." Solah said kissing their friend on the cheek.

Lily laughed. "Bye Alice. Have fun."

"Remember don't do anything I wouldn't do." Francesca said laughingly and then the girls simultaneously apparated to their favorite joint.

C

James was sitting in his office when the he heard the loud knocks at his door. He leapt up and opened the door to find Sirius and Remus standing there.

"Dammit." He said but he smiled all the same.

"Well I thought he'd have kinder words since he hasn't seen us since last week wouldn't you say Remus?" Sirius said as he walked in the office and sat down comfortably in James chair.

"Padfoot. Moony. How I've missed you." James said sarcastically opening his arms out for them as if beckoning them to all have a group hug.

"Jeez, he does need a night out. Getting snarky on us, Padfoot." Remus said eying him up over by the fire place where he had situated himself.

Sirius shifted in his seat and looked up to James. "What, do these flirtatious teenage girls, and I'm using your words by the way not mine, got you in a hormonal mess?"

James rolled his hazel eyes. "Is that all you ever think about Sirius? Sex?"

Sirius laughed darkly. "You can't tell me you haven't wanted some of these girls. I've seen them. They're hot as hell, way hotter than the girls in our day. If I were you I'd be going out of my mind."

James sighed and fell back into the chair he had across from the chair Sirius was in. It was true, he was feeling a bit stretched because if he were honest with himself he was attracted to one in particular. But he didn't like to dwell on that realization too long.

"Not the conversation for tonight. So Remus old boy, how you've been? Ministry hire you yet?" James asked directing the conversation towards his werewolf friend who at the moment was looking a bit grey and underfed.

Remus smiled thinly. "Well I was doing okay until the Minister of Magic came to me himself and asked me if I were really a werewolf."

"What the hell?" James said already seething.

Sirius nodded. "Idiot told him that he couldn't work for the ministry because some of the board felt uncomfortable and it was his duty as the Minister of Magic to assure that everyone felt okay."

"Well what about you?" James asked indignantly.

Remus snorted. "Don't think he was thinking that far. More so about himself and his popularity. Has to keep the powerful people happy or he's out."

"See that's why we all need a night out. Even I had a shitty week. Rachel broke up with me!" Sirius said and for a moment he looked downcast.

James looked confusedly at his friend. "Rachel? I thought you were with Amy."

Remus grinned. "You're so last week James."

James groaned and they laughed. "Well let's get going then. Seriously though, I will get fired if they know I'm out at a nightclub. We have to be careful."

Sirius guffawed. "We will. Quit worrying Prongs. It'll be like the old days where we snuck out and never got caught."

"Cept' that one time." Remus said reminiscently.

"That's not going to happen!" Sirius said passionately and Remus laughed.

"It better not happen." James said glaring at both of them and then as an afterthought said, "Where's Wormtail anyways?"

"I dunno. Tried to get a hold of him but he wasn't at his flat. Been very busy lately. Must have a lady friend that he doesn't want me to steal away." Sirius said and Remus snorted.

James raised his eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius grinned happily and said, "Let's go then."

C

The three girls were standing in the hottest club that season, Mosaic. There were bright neon lights and strobe lights that were catching and freezing the movements of the dancers out on the floor. There was a separate stage above the floor and Lily saw a few people dancing up there. She wanted to go up there later on, it looked like mad fun.

"This is sa-weet!" Solah said grinning excitedly, her eyes shining brightly in the dark.

Francesca nodded. "Good music too." She said referring to the trance music that was blasting from all sides of the nightclub.

"Want to go get a drink?" Lily asked her emerald eyes sparkling.

The two nodded and Lily grabbed their hands as they made their way to the bar. The bartender was a young man probably in his late twenties. He sized them up quickly and Lily was pleased to see that he wasn't going to ask them for their fake IDs.

"Three cosmopolitans please." Lily asked confidently.

"Coming right up." He said going off to get the glasses.

Solah smiled. "Is that strong?"

"Not if you drink it slowly." Francesca said and they all laughed.

The bartender returned with their pink martinis and Lily grinned at the best friends. "Cheers for the best night and many more to come."

"Ah how cheesy. But I agree." Franseca said dryly and they clinked their glasses together.

They all took long swigs of the martini and then placed the empty martini glasses down next to a table. The music was beginning to become infectious and Lily looked out at the dance floor.

"C'mon let's go dance." Solah said tugging both of their hands.

Lily pointed up to the stage. "Come on, up there."

Francesca laughed. "Perfect. I love how you think Lily Evans."

They pranced their way through the crowd until they came to the stage. The people that were on it cleared off to the side when they saw the three of the confident girls begin dancing in the middle of the stage.

A disco ball was twirling and raining down silver light on the girls while they danced. The song was perfect and they were dancing in harmony. Lily laughed happily and felt her gaze wander out to the audience.

C

"Good choice Sirius." James said appreciatively when they walked through the doors past the bouncer and long line of people.

He took in the large dance floor and then the bar that was parallel to the floor. The music was good and the lights that were freezing the dancers movements on the floor even made James want to go out.

"Thank you, thank you. I pride myself in my ability to pick out hot night clubs that always have the most beautiful women in them." Sirius said and he smiled charmingly at a group of women they passed as they made their way into the thick of the club.

Remus smiled. "We applaud you on your ability at picking the best night clubs for sure Sirius except that one last autumn. You do remember that time don't you?"

James started to laugh and Sirius looked unusually uncomfortable. It just made James laugh harder.

"How was I to know that it was a gay club? I wouldn't have known if I hadn't been hit on. I guess I'm just too handsome for my own good. Men and women want me. I take that as a compliment." Sirius said grinning charmingly and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Right. Hey check out that stage." Remus said pointing out to the center stage where there were three women dancing harmoniously to the beat of the current trance song. Their movements were momentarily frozen from the silver lights.

James looked up to where Remus was pointing and he watched with interest as the lights caught their faces. Suddenly the light lit up in particular one of the girl's bright hair and he felt himself stop short.

"It can't be." He said and Sirius looked at his friend.

"What is it an ex-girlfriend? Seriously Prongs, we can't leave just because you think she's going to have a tantrum or something. Man up."

James shook his head and walked closer to the stage without a word. Remus and Sirius followed, both perplexed at James's reaction.

He looked up and his eyes came in contact with the girl with the bright hair, distinctly red and who now had a shocked expression on her face.

"No fucking way." James uttered out.

C

Lily's eyes had been wandering while they were dancing on the stage to the amazing trance song. She looked back at Francesca and Solah, their movements freezing because of the brilliant silver lights.

She looked back out at the audience and watched with interest as three handsome men walked up towards the stage.

One of them looked slightly familiar and she felt a twinge of nervousness at this realization. The one at the front walked a bit ahead of the other two and Lily felt her stomach drop.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Lily hissed out when she realized who she was looking at.

Solah grabbed her arm. "What Lily? What's wrong?"

Lily jerked around. "Professor Potter's here dammit!"

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha. Review? Please? The next chapter is typed up! I know go me! But now go you! And wow. It gets …hot next chapter.

Edited May 2012


	5. Hot Student

A/N: Yeaah. Fifth the chapter y'all! And thank you ALL for the amazing reviews for the last chapter. They're really encouraging. Enjoy.

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Five

Hot Student

* * *

Lily felt herself begin to move off the stage when Solah grabbed her and whirled her around. Lily was smiling but had a strained look in her eyes at the prospect of being in trouble. She wouldn't have cared last year, but this year she had been made Head Girl! By Dumbledore and she didn't want to disappoint their genius of a headmaster.

"Listen he can't do anything. Look at his alibi. He shouldn't be here so we can just use that against him if he tries to turn us in." Solah said rationally and Lily nodded but she still felt her heart thrumming beneath her chest.

Francesca bit her lip and shook her head. "He actually looks pissed."

"Oh God. What are we going to do if he turns us in?" Lily moaned turning around and facing the girls so he wouldn't be able to see her expression.

Solah blew out a wisp of her hair from her face. "Well, I don't think he will. I mean come on he used to probably do this stuff ALL the time when he was at Hogwarts. This is probably minute compared to what he's done."

"But he does look sexy." Francesca said with a grin.

Lily glanced around Francesca and caught eyes with him. She smiled seductively at him as an idea struck her.

"I've an idea. Hear me out. Maybe I should go and try and seduce him in keeping his mouth shut. What do you think?" Lily asked, her nerves were morphing into an adrenaline rush at the thought of seducing their sexy Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Solah laughed delightedly, her worry clearly gone. "Perfect idea. I'm sure you'll do the job."

"But remember don't piss him off or we're done." Francesca said bluntly and Lily cringed.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that as I attempt to seduce our professor!" Lily gritted out before turning on her heel and walking down the stairway.

Their teacher was no where's in sight and Lily felt her heartbeat quicken. He didn't split already to go and tell Dumbledore did he? He didn't seem like a tattletale, he was a legendary Marauder after all…

"Aha." Lily muttered triumphantly under her breath as she caught sight of the man she was looking for.

Lily gently moved her body to the music as she walked over to where he was standing, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his drink. His eyes were dark and brooding.

"Good evening, Professor." Lily said in what she hoped was a seductive tone.

His eyes locked with hers and Lily felt like jumping him on the spot. He was wearing a pair of dark fitted jeans and a black shirt that was unbuttoned revealing a silver chain resting on his taut chest.

His dark hair was messy and his hazel eyes were glinting with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"I'd say the same to you Ms. Evans but you really shouldn't be here." James replied in a husky voice as he took a swig of his drink, his eyes never leaving hers.

She grinned. "I'm sure you understand Professor. You must have snuck out in your seventh year at Hogwarts."

He laughed at this and she felt her heart warm. "Your right I did. But now I'm a professor. Tell me, what should keep me from going back and turning you in? You are Head Girl after all."

Lily moved closer to him and took the glass from his hand. He let her. She took a drink of it and smiled.

"Come with me and I'll show you why you shouldn't turn me in." Lily said taking his larger hand in her small one and leading him off to the dance floor.

C

James knew he should have left the club immediately when he realized it was Lily Evans on the stage at the club called Mosaic. He should have known he would be no good when she'd come up to him, in her sexy clubbing outfit and her eyes sparkling exotically complimented by the bright makeup.

He knew he should have turned away. But instead he'd watched intrigued as she made her way up to him looking sexy and touchable.

He knew he shouldn't have let himself be seduced by her charm. And that he shouldn't have let her drink his drink. That he shouldn't have felt that rush in his blood when her pert lips touched his glass and her throat swallow the drink.

But he let it all happen. And then he allowed her small hand to pull him along to the dance floor all the while Remus and Sirius standing nearby with amused expressions on their faces.

The music had changed to a more hypnotic song and James watched as Lily slowly began to weave a circle around him, her hands up above her head, her eyes closed. Her small hips were moving to the beat of the music and he looked her up and down appreciatively, not for the first time that night.

She opened her emerald eyes and saw him watching her. Lily slowly danced until she had her back to him. She slid her hands behind and took his, then rested them gently below her waist.

That was when he realized what she was doing. He felt on fire, his whole body thrumming with adrenaline that had nothing to do with the drink he had just downed but everything to do with the red head pressing into him.

They continued to dance in the tight embrace and James found his hands traveling, moving up and down her taut waist and then back to resting on her pelvis bone pulling her even closer to him.

He felt his pulse quickening, and just when he thought he couldn't stand anymore of the sex inducing dance she gently released his hand and twirled around to look at him with heavily lidded eyes.

"So, going to turn me in?" Lily asked her lips turning up into a mischievous grin.

James took a moment to rein in his emotions and then grinned back his eyes still dark with desire. "Now I definitely should."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." Lily said innocently as she twirled a piece of her auburn hair between her fingers but still continued to sway to the music.

James moved closer to her until he was a breath away from her. "Dancing like that with your professor was definitely wrong."

Lily shrugged her petite shoulders. "We're not in the classroom are we?"

"No…" He said and he began to grin at her infectious charm.

"Then you're not my Professor and I can dance with you how I want." Lily said looking up at him and swinging her arms up around him suddenly and pressing herself closer to him.

The drink was coursing through her veins and she was feeling much bolder than the normal sober Lily.

"But dancing with me until I want to fuck you is definitely wrong." James said huskily and Lily felt her insides warm up pleasantly.

"You want me that badly hm?" She asked as she pressed herself into him. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in tightly.

"Lily!" A voice broke out from Lily's concentrated bubble.

Solah's voice shook her out of her daze and she felt her friend pull at her hand that was fastened around him tightly.

"Solah! There you are." Lily said contently and smoothly.

Her friend smiled a bit awkwardly at their Professor. "Hello erm…Professor Potter."

James inwardly groaned and he stepped away from Lily even though his body was screaming to take her now.

"Good evening Ms. Smith. A questionable place for you ladies to be at on a school night, especially the Head Girl." James said considerably smooth for his half drunken self on the Head Girl herself.

He was watching her and she looked up at him and then away to the side. James wondered if she were sobering up because she suddenly was very quiet.

"Hello Professor. Bit awkward seeing you here." Came Francesca's blunt sarcasm and Lily cringed inwardly.

James turned to see the tall dirty blonde haired girl. "Indeed."

That was when Sirius and Remus decided to join the happy 'circle'.

"Well lookie here and I thought I had been badass when I was going to Hogwarts. Can't say I ever danced like that with my professor. Though there weren't that many good looking ones come to think of it." Sirius mused nodding his head to Lily who blushed in spite of herself.

Remus nodded in agreement. "McGonagall would have been a horror. What about McLellan. She would have been alright in the sack."

The girls watched this exchange; all had shock on their faces. They knew the Marauders were badass when they were teenagers but they still were! It was refreshing to know that their Professor was actually…cool.

But Francesca took charge. "We'd stay and chat as charming as that would be but as it is a school night I think it would be wise for us to leave. Good evening Professor Potter, gentlemen." She said smoothly and then she hooked arms with Solah and Lily.

"Bye Professor!" Solah said cheerily and James nodded. Then he looked to the red head who had been quiet up till now.

"Good night Professor Potter. It's been a pleasure." Lily said in her seductive tone and then she lowered her emerald eyes from his hazel ones and walked off with Solah and Francesca without looking back.

C

James watched as they walked off and out of the club then turned back to his friends who were watching him both, with different expressions.

"Dammit I knew I shouldn't have come out with you two! Now I'm really going to get fired." James said rubbing a hand through his hair agitatedly.

Sirius chuckled darkly. "I can see why you're having a hard time."

"Hard time? Who said anything about a hard time?" James said suddenly turning around grinning.

Remus grinned too. "Your little red head friend is very attractive."

"Attractive? She's gorgeous. If James here wasn't hung up on her I'd take her immediately." Sirius said laughing darkly.

"I am not hung up on her. She's an excellent student." James gritted out and Remus chuckled.

"What's it going to be like in class from now on? You going to give her private lessons? Help her out in the evenings, lead her back to your room-" Sirius chortled and James interrupted him.

"Dammit I have her first class tomorrow. Ugh." He groaned.

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe they'll just skip the class. We did it more than once when we snuck out on school nights."

James shook his head. "I don't think the Head Girl will. Too much responsibility."

"Head Girl? The one you were dancing with was the Head Girl?" Remus asked incredulously.

James nodded. "Yes. The hot sexy red head who dances incredibly well."

"It's okay mate. Just think, next June you'll be able to do whatever you want with her. Just not right now." Sirius said wickedly clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder.

James nodded sighing. "That's the shitty thing about it all."

Sirius nudged Remus and whispered, "He's not going to make it that long."

* * *

A/N: Wow. Ow ow. Hotties.

Edited May 2012


	6. Mixed Feelings

A/N: Well it's been awhile, saweeeeee! But I am back! Hope you enjoy this chapter my dears. Please review! Oh and if you are so inclined, check out the first five chapters, I edited them this past week before uploading the sixth chapter.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's property all the way.

Teacher's Pet

Chapter Six

Mixed Feelings

* * *

"Of all the nights to get shit-faced why had it had to have been last night with Potter there?" Lily groaned as she tossed her head from her fluffy white pillow and sat up rubbing her crusted over morning eyes as memories from last night began to assault her consciousness.

"Re-thinking last night's rendezvous are we?" Francesca asked sarcastically, mirroring Lily's tone, also looking pretty haggard.

Lily poked her tongue out lazily at Francesca, too tired to respond cattily, and let herself fall back onto her bed with a soft _thump_.

Solah sighed dramatically from across the room. "Well at least one good thing can be said of last evening! From now on, brownie points for us who witnessed Lily and Professor Potter. I can see this as potential blackmail material if we receive low grades," Solah said evilly and continued, "Seeing as we know one thing for certain, Professor Potter is in looooove with our Lily."

Lily snorted. "Love and lust are not the same thing, my friend. Unfortunately a lot here seem to confuse the two."

"Whatever it was, it was hot." Her friend replied.

Lily rolled her eyes as she propped herself up from her bed. "What can I say, I'm-"

A pillow smoked her in the face and she growled. "I'm going to take a shower!"

She grabbed her towel as she made her way to the bathroom already lost in her thoughts. _I don't think I've ever felt so apprehensive before in my life. What the hell is this? Aftermath of fire whiskey? Too many Cosmopolitans? I feel so unsure of myself. Probably just me worrying about Potter ratting me out to Dumbledore. But no he couldn't, he was in an equally compromising position._

Class with Potter was first thing that morning and she was not looking forward to it at all. After shampooing and conditioning with her new favorite scent, a citrus and lime blend, she stepped out of the shower feeling a bit more relaxed. There were things she could control that would help her feel more at ease and perhaps divert all the mess that she was feeling internally. For now, she'd fake it till she made it. Or laugh/cry about it later that night and if absolutely necessary, over some dark liquor that would promise a momentary escape.

C

The girls made their way down to breakfast and found Alice already sitting there working on a plate of eggs and bacon.

Alice turned to them with a smile spreading across her kind face. "How was last night? Anything to torment me with proving that I should have gone with you guys?"

Solah giggled hysterically and Francesca surprisingly, let out a choked laugh. Lily's eyes widened as she felt her face uncharacteristically heat up.

"What's happening to me? I NEVER blush." She moaned as she sank into the seat next to Alice and settled her head on the table with a small whimper.

Francesca was now laughing freely. "Well, yes, you could say something unexpected occurred last night and it was very amusing to say the least."

"Professor Potter was there with his mates. Him and Lily made love on the dance floor. Nuff' said." Solah sang her brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Uh huh. Great. Glad you two are enjoying this." Lily muttered darkly from underneath her heavy pools of red hair.

Alice patted Lily consolingly on the shoulder. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. I know Solah sometimes embellishes stories."

Lily shook her head from the table. "Nope. She didn't this time. I mean to be honest it certainly couldn't be described as terrible. I mean, he is roguishly handsome and wow what a bod. But he's our bloody professor! And now we have class with the damned bugger."

Alice didn't say anything, probably unsure of what to say. Suddenly, Lily slid her head off the table with a slightly crazed expression in her emerald eyes.

"You know what, this is bullshit. I'm not going to let myself get intimidated and weirded out by the situation. He was also part of the equation," Francesca snorted at the last comment and Solah couldn't keep a smile from her face as Lily continued indignantly, "Whatever. It's not a big deal." She muttered, fingering her red locks her expression furrowing darkly at the end as if hoping to convince herself.

Solah giggled behind her hands. "This is going to be an interesting morning."

C

Lily ran to the bathroom before class. She was also curious to see how he would handle the current situation. Her rant had lifted her up considerably and now she was feeling more like herself, ready for whatever came her way. And anyways, she would know quickly after the class if she should worry about him saying anything to Dumbledore. This obviously was the main drive behind the nervous feelings in her stomach and didn't have anything to do with the anticipation of seeing their captivating professor. Of course not...

Lily rubbed vanilla scented lip gloss onto her pert lips. Her emerald eyes were shining mysteriously and were outlined with brown kohl. Instead of wearing her hair down she'd pinned it up in a loose bun fixed with one the only heirlooms from her mother. It was a beautiful hair clip with dark aquamarine and forest green crystals embedded in the gold. She'd left it specifically for Lily in her will which had upset Petunia greatly who already despised her younger sister.

For a moment she felt her resolve weaken as she looked at the clip that seemed to bring forth sensitive memories from her past. She swallowed and inhaled a tight breath before whirling away from the mirror, a hard look on her face. Now was not the time to be getting sentimental. Now was the time to get an upper hand on Potter so he didn't spill. And an upper hand on the foreign feelings floating around in her stomach. She didn't like what she was beginning to identify there. There was a sense of excitement at seeing him again after last night.

"Must be PMS-ing. What a bother." Lily muttered without conviction to herself as she slid into the classroom.

Her eyes sought out her Professor and she felt the sensations in her stomach fan out excitedly. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her as she made her way to the front and sat down with considerable force, her bag clattering down next to the empty seat.

"Ms. Evans, glad you have finally decided to grace us with your presence. Rough night?" He quipped, his face clear of any trace of humor but Lily could see his hazel eyes sparkling, as if baiting her on.

Lily's own eyebrows lifted as well. "As a matter of fact Professor it was a rough night. Funny you should ask. You as well? Out drinking with your mates? Hm. Actually, this is hardly a conversation we should be having in class." And she stopped there letting the implications sink in to the rest of the class, her tone soft and seductive.

There was a titter from across the room and Lily felt a blush grace her cheeks. Damn Solah! And she'd been doing so well up till that point! She kept her head down so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks as she slid off her cloak. When she looked up again she saw his eyes sweep apprasingly over the snug chestnut brown cashmere sweater she'd chose to wear that day.

Professor Potter snorted. "Why Ms. Evans, you are a tricky one, be careful what you are suggesting. Rumors could spread that way and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Francesca tutted loudly her eyes flashing with amusement.

Some of the students in the class let out approving chuckles. Not everyone was amused with their professor. One of Ravenclaw's prissier girls, Amelia Davenport let out a disproving breath of air as she shook her head. Amelia was from a very rich pureblood family and made that well known in every apparent manner that she could. She was always adorned in the latest fashions and carried herself with an air of arrogance. Lily had only been in a few classes with her so didn't know the girl well but could tell that their professor was not the least bit amusing.

Professor Potter started the class on some theoretical notes of new hexes and disarmament spells they would begin trying out the following week. Lily felt a huge rush of gratitude towards the Professor at the pace of the class for that day but then felt a little smile play on her lips. Obviously he also hadn't been feeling quite his normal peppy self otherwise maybe they would have jumped right into the difficult spell work.

As if thinking along the same lines, Professor Potter glanced over at her from where he was standing next to the board. Lily held his glance for a moment, thoughtfully looking him up and down before returning to her parchment and finishing the sentence that she'd been on.

Suddenly she sensed his presence and she looked up to see him standing tall in front of her. He placed his hands on her desk and leaned towards her slightly. Lily felt an uncomfortable prickle down her back at the invasion of her private sphere but didn't move away from him.

Unfortunately, her inhibitions were up and she didn't have the alcohol humming in her body, obliterating the need for private space.

"Dumbledore wanted me to go over something with you. Could you stay for a few moments after class?" He finally said, his hazel eyes locking with hers. Lily felt her face go blank. It felt as if he were gently extinguishing the shadowy walls she had built up around her, because suddenly she was nodding her head before processing what he'd actually said.

"Dumbledore? Sure." Lily said, her eyes dropping from his, her insides feeling queasy and nervous again. She needed to get a grip on herself.

"Alright, class dismissed. We'll start up on the practical bits next week." Professor Potter said dismissing them with a wave of his hand. The sounds of chairs scraping the floor and excited chattering broke out across the classroom.

Solah tapped Lily on the shoulder. "Hey. I overheard that last bit. See you afterwards then? Don't get too feisty with him." Professor Potter was far enough so Lily tipped her head towards Solah.

"He said it has something to do with Dumbledore but I wonder."

"He wants you alone to himself, obviously. So he can finish having his way with you. We did happen to interrupt you two at what appeared to be a most inconvenient time." Solah said winking and then headed towards the exit when she saw their Professor approaching. She wasn't about to get in the middle of THOSE two's unfinished business.

Lily slowly placed her books in her rucksack letting them slide in. She took a sip from her canister filled with coffee and sighed gratefully. Thank heavens for caffeine.

"Ah, yes I'll be needing some of that for my afternoon classes." Professor Potter finally said, breaking the silence and nodding to her mug.

Lily smiled and when the silence seemed to stretch on for too long she said, "So you wanted to ask me something?"

Potter nodded briskly. "Dumbledore and I have been talking about creating an extracurricular group at Hogwarts. The purpose would be to advance one's skills at dueling, defending oneself and educating students about the Dark Arts. There is only so much time I have to teach in these classes. Seeing as you are Head Girl I thought it wise to ask you what you thought."

Lily felt the surprise on her face. She'd been prepared for a confrontation about last night or perhaps details of a dreadful detention. But no, he was talking about forming a club at Hogwarts.

She nodded her head. "That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure there would be a lot of students interested in joining this group. Perhaps if we practice more regularly dueling and defense will become more natural and not so nerve-wracking. I'll think about it tonight and give you an outline of how it could be structured."

Professor Potter smiled nodding his head encouragingly. "That's exactly what we had in mind. Especially due to current circumstances."

Lily looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh and walked around to his desk. "Things have increasingly gotten worse during this past year. There has been an increase in the accounts of kidnappings and murder cases in the wizarding community. Dumbledore thinks it has to do with a growing interest and popularity in a dark wizard who has been prowling around secretively. We have no leads on him as of yet."

Lily couldn't help it. She felt her face breaking into a smile and before long she was laughing, her red hair shaking around her shoulders. Professor Potter looked at her sharply, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

She shrugged her shoulders but felt another giggle escape. The whole scenario seemed so superficial no matter if they were talking about a mass murderer, how could they ignore last night?

"Sorry Professor. I'm just laughing at the conversation we are having. Last night in London we were breaking possibly every student-teacher regulation in the rulebook and today we are casually talking about a potential threat to the wizarding community. All I'm saying is we are making bounds and leaps in our relationship Professor."

_Phew. Play it off and laugh, smart move Evans _she thought to herself. Hopefully that would ease the crackling tension between the two. Her eyes still roved across his tall lean figure and finally resting at his broad shoulders where she could imagine herself holding onto-

He let out a gruff laugh his eyes unreadable. "Yes, so it seems. But I did want to have a word about last night."

"Umhmm?" Lily asked, the smile still playing at her lips but her eyes serious.

James shrugged a hand through his hair and then finally spoke. "If we are to work together for this DADA project we will inevitably be spending more time together. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. Blasted alcohol tends to kill one's inhibitions and last night apparently I was in need of them. I don't want things to be awkward or uncomfortable between us."

Her insides warmed up slightly and she felt herself almost visibly relax. "Not at all Professor," she said demurely, "and yes alcohol does tend to have that effect." _Or my dancing skills _she thought to herself with a grin.

"Alright then, off you go Evans. Don't want to be late for your next class although I know it won't be as engrossing as this class. A shame that your best class is already done for the day." He said with an arrogant grin and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Psh. This class? The best? No I'd have to say Herbology and History of Magic are in close competition for that position." Lily said cheekily.

She slipped her bag onto her shoulder and then when she got to the doorway she looked back at him. He was watching her, his eyes mysterious and dark.

"See you later then, Professor." And with that she exited the room her red hair swinging behind her.

C

"Eh? He brought up last night? Well that's rather forward of him!" Solah said as she took a large bite of her mince meat pie.

Lily nodded. "But that's over and done with. Least of my worries. But I did hear an interesting piece of gossip. Is there a party being held tomorrow evening? In Ravenclaw's quarters?"

Francesca nodded. "Would you believe it, Amelia is hosting it. First party of the year so it should be pretty good."

Lily grimaced. "And the first year that I'm Head Girl and will have to play the role of the responsible one."

Solah patted her arm. "Well if you really want to go without any worries we could always snag a hair from a random person in Hogsmeade and make a polyjuice potion. Oh I'm so clever!"

"Yes, surprisingly good idea Solah. Until it wears off. " Francesca said drily and Solah stuck her tongue out at her.

Lily shook her head. "No, it's alright. Any news about Darren, Solah?"

Solah blushed and looked away. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, are you two together?" Lily asked her suspicions confirmed when Solah let out a giggle.

"That was fast!" Francesca snorted but Solah shook her head, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Not as fast as Lily and Professor Potter last night!" She said laughing loudly as Lily looked up sharply and looked around to see if anyone had heard.

"Keep your voice down!" Lily hissed.

Speaking of the devil, they saw their handsome teacher enter the Grand Hall and head up towards the head table where the rest of the teaching staff was seated.

His eyes glanced haphazardly around the room and when his eyes caught Lily's he winked. Lily felt herself choke mid-sentence as she let go of her fork with a clatter.

"And he was talking about not making things uncomfortable my ass. Well two can certainly play that game." She muttered out loud instantly imagining all the ways she could potentially embarrass him.

Solah shook with laughter and then whistled to Darren. "Hey wanna get outta here?"

Francesca laughed now. "How forward of you Solah."

Lily smiled despite herself. Seventh year had started off on a strong note regardless of the previous evening and she felt extremely happy. Her eyes made their way back up to the head table and she stared at their handsome Professor for a few minutes. There was something intriguing about him that tugged at her interest, more so than she had originally expected when first meeting him.

C

Later that night after Lily had finished re-copying notes from their DADA class and practiced some of the new charms Flitwick had taught them earlier that day she decided it was time to patrol the hallways to make sure all the prefects were keeping to schedule.

As she rounded the corner lackadaisically, lost in her own thoughts, she bumped into somebody and nearly fell backwards but a strong hand grasped her own.

"Ms. Evans."

Lily looked to the owner of the hand that had grabbed her and felt her stomach clench excitedly when she saw it was Professor Potter.

"Oh, thanks." She looked at her watch. "Where are you off to at this late hour?"

He let out a gruff laugh. "Now, now, I know you're Head Girl Evans but I'm your Professor so there's no need to worry about where I'm prowling off to." He said teasingly but she saw something glinting in his hazel eyes.

Lily regarded him with suspicious eyes. "Prowling hmm? Interesting word choice. I'm a very thorough Head Girl, Professor Potter."

Suddenly he was grinning wolfishly at her audacity. "Yes, from the likes of last night, I can see that very clearly."

Her cheeks burned but she held his gaze. She stepped a bit closer to him, so much so that there wasn't a breath of air between them. "And the same could be said of you Professor. What an enlightening learning experience last night was. That is, on the subject of seducing one's professor."

And with that she slid around him, the citrus lime scent filling his senses. He watched dumbfounded as she sauntered away, her dark red hair shining in the light that was pouring down from the fixtures on the ceiling.

James straightened his cloak. "Blimey, this is going to be one hell of a year."

* * *

A/N: Teeheehee! Love those two! Am trying to develop the relationship between the two of them right now and as you can probably tell, they have a long ways to go. PLEASE review and let me know what you think, suggestions, criticisms, comments! Peace!


End file.
